emeutefandomcom-20200215-history
Quebecois Revolutionary Army
The Quebecois Revolutionary Army, or QRA, was founded in 2017 by Jean-Phillipe Petain. The Army was based out of Montreal and had sleeper bases across Quebec and Ontario prior to the Parliament Bombing. In 2028 they detonated several bombs across Eastern Canada, primarily in Ottawa. The QRA was funded by Petain's own wealth as well as the IRA and other unknown benefactors. The QRA was declared defeated by the CAF in 2047. Formation The QRA was formed by Jean-Phillipe Petain in 2017. He recruited about 20 young men and women from downtown Montreal and began planning the Parliament Bombing. Petain used his vast wealth from his inheritance to illegally acquire firearms and explosives. The organisation quickly grew, and it began receiving funding from the IRA, which had made a resurgence in the United Kingdom, as well as other anonymous benefactors. Bribery kept the police off the QRA's back, and by 2028 it had spread across Quebec and French-speaking parts of Ontario. Uprising On New Year's Eve, 2028, a bomb was detonated from outside the Parliament Building in Ottawa. 31 people died, including the Governor General and General Adam Keynes. Within the next week, QRA members rose up across Quebec and parts of Ontario. Montreal was quickly taken by over 20,000 armed and unarmed members of the QRA. The Canadian Army was taken by complete surprise and began falling back across Quebec. Several units surrendered when faced with fighting QRA forces, most notably at the Battle of Bagotville. By 2030, almost all of Quebec was under QRA or other French-speaking militia's control. Offensives Starting with Perot Offensive in 2031, the QRA began pushing into Ontario. The CAF suffered from low morale and high attrition rates, so the QRA advanced rapidly. The QRA reached as far as Gloucester and began laying siege to Ottawa when the United States and the CAF began a joint counter-offensive in late 2031. The QRA had several other successful offensives across the border with Ontario throughout 2032 and 2033. However, by 2034, the CAF had begun counter-attacking into Quebec, with help from loyalist militias (though this fact was denied by the Prime Minister) and the US. One final offensive was made by Petain himself in 2035, and he reached as far as Toronto but was defeated. Defensives Throughout the next decade, the QRA was forced onto the defensive, with several of their commanders and leaders being captured or killed by Canadian forces. The QRA began using guerrilla tactics, much like those seen in the Saharan War and the Pacific Spring. These tactics slowed the CAF's advance to a halt, and a stalemate ensued until 2045. In this time nearly 9,000 civilians were killed in airstrikes and bombings throughout Quebec. Defeat On December 23rd, 2045, Jean-Phillipe Petain was killed by an American airstrike just east of Montreal. The QRA's eastern front began rapidly collapsing, and a renewed offensive by the CAF in the west brought the QRA to its knees by mid-2046. Montreal was soon surrounded by nearly 24,000 Canadian and American troops, and the QRA appointed a new leader, Michael Painchaud, to command the defence of Montreal. The siege lasted around 6 months. During the 6 months, the RCMP and the OPP raided the last hideouts of QRA forces and arrested over 200 suspected members. On June 20th, 2047, Montreal was taken, and Painchaud was shot while surrendering to Canadian forces. Almost 3,000 QRA members were captured in Montreal, many being executed or imprisoned for life. The QRA officially declared defeat on June 21st, 2047, and the last remaining members surrendered. Aftermath In July of 2048, the Canadian Government officially declared Quebec back under Canadian control, and the Rebuilding Plan was designed and put in place. Category:Factions